


Orange Blossoms & Sky

by Salamander



Series: An Unexpected Visitor [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: In which it's definitely a date.





	Orange Blossoms & Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



> and finally, for shoulder_devil! I hope this is fluffy enough for you <3

Martin looked down at Sky and then back up, sidelong, at Mike. “I um, I don’t want to disturb her,” he murmured, flushing pink all the way to his ears. 

“Well, since I’m going to be getting tea and cake out of it, I suppose I can help on that front.” Mike stood up, and Martin immediately felt the void where his cool arm had been pressed against his own.

Sky meowed loudly up at Mike, as if angry he’d disturbed their peace. “She’s mad at you now,” Martin said with a laugh. “Oh, wait, Mike? What about cat litter and things? She needs food too!”

Mike looked blank, then down at the floor. “Ah, I’d forgotten that part. After our date, you think?” He looked worried for a second, before the expression eased back to his usual calm. “You never replied about that. The date thing.”

Martin smiled broader than it felt like he had done for a long while. “Of course it’s a date, you bought me a kitten!” He held up Sky and cuddled her, much to her meows of disgust. “No one’s ever bought me a kitten before.”

A pleased smile touched Mike’s face like sun through clouds. “Maybe I can get better at this whole ‘human interaction’ thing.”

“I think so. Do you want to hold her while I make tea?”

Mike just held out his arms, and Martin deposited Sky onto his chest like a sticky-bud. She latched on immediately, meowing her displeasure at being moved once more. 

Martin began on the tea, humming to himself as he measured out the leaves into his best teapot. There were muffled sounds of complaint as Mike detached sharp kitten claws from his chest, and Martin thought this was most definitely the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
